El Salvador
El Salvador is a country of Central America, and a member of the OAS. It's a neighbor of Guatemala, Honduras, and Nicaragua. It has access to the Pacific Ocean. Description Appearance El Salvador doesn't wear jewelry or expensive clothing. Just use casual wear as both genders represents as a basic clothing such as long or short sheeve T-Shirt, jeans, and athletic shoes. For the traditional suit, El Salvador wears a white cotton shirt, white pants, sandals, and straw hat with blue band for men. In case of woman, El Salvador wears cotton headscarves and shawls with dresses or skirts and tops paired with sandals. Personality As a Latin American country, El Salvador is very poor with simple infrastructures, and intermediate experience to improve itself. It is a survivor of natural disasters such as hurricane, earthquakes and volcano eruptions, but his defects are the economic crisis and loss population. It doesn't like violence because of his nostalgia from the rise of the dictatorships to the Salvadoran Civil War makes him vulnerable from the gun violence, and gang's crime. And as the smallest country in the Americas' mainland, it sights when Salvadorans flee in search of their lives from other countries such as USA and Canada for any problematic reasons. He tries to reduce poverty in the country to provide more opportunities to its citizens to advance his progress, although he suffers from a few problems. Interests It is one of Soccer top fans that wanted to qualify the FIFA World Cup, only two World Cups has been participated such as 1970 and 1982. Althrough El Salvador didn't achieve in World Cup tournament, he achieved the 2011 Beach World Cup tournament in 4th place. Its secondary favorite sports are Volleyball, Baseball, and Basketball. The Only participation of El Salvador on the Olympics is in the Summer events since Mexico in 1968. It can into games too because he created several traditional games such as Mica (touch 'em), escondelero (hide game), playing with boxes, capirucho toy, bachillerato stop, huacal bath, chibolas (marble game), peregrina game, jumping rope (including group mode), up n' down, trompos, arranca la cebolla, and "las ruedas" (play on amusement parks). El Salvador is an ecologist when try to create a renewable energy such as hydropower in Lempa River, Solar Panels, and Wind Energy. Also it always watch the weather to stay aware from electric storms, hurricanes, and tropical storms when it's wet season from May to October. Also, it's an artist when try to make a traditional painting and handicrafts since Precolonial Era. Even El Salvador is an tailor when he makes an hammock for example. It takes religion seriously since it loves going to the Christian church because of his name that relates from Jesus Christ as "The Savior". His favorite food are Pupusas, Shuco Soup, Alguashte, Cake of three milks, Plantain with cream, Sopa de Pata (Foot Soup), Crazy Corn, Minutas (Shaved Ice), Tamales, Chocolate, Mango (green and sweetness), Kolachampan, Sweet Breads such as Maria Luisa, Crazy Mangos, and Yuca. His favorite drinks are Coffee, Chocolate drink, Fruit drinks such as horchata and coconut, and "leche poleada". And His favorite music are religious music (in religious holidays), Reggaeton, Cumbia, Salsa, Pop, and his typical music "Xuc". Flag meaning Both upper and lower frames are blue which symbolize the two oceans of Central America (Pacific and Caribbean Sea Ocean), and the central frame is white which symbolizes the peace. At the center frame of the flag has a three words "God, Union, Liberty" (Dios Unión Libertad) for particular usage, and the Coat of Arms is used for the government and army organization. The Flag was adapted currently on 27 of May 1912. Others symbols El Salvador has a bunch of symbols that consist patriotically. The Equilateral triangle symbolizes the trinity of the nation "Liberty, Equality, Fraternity" as the France's Motto. Inside of the equilateral triangle, there are five volcanoes that symbolizes the five nations of the Central American union. At the center of these volcanoes, there is a luminous frigio hat that symbolize the glory, heroism, and the liberty of foreign yoke. The date where says "15 of September 1821" was a day of independence from the Spanish Empire. And the upper inside of the Equilateral triangle, the rainbow symbolizes the iris of peace which the path through Central America which must march towards the attainment of its high destiny. Outside of the Equilateral triangle there are five flags which symbolize the five nations of the Federal Central America and the Morazan's Dreams. In the outer diameter, there are 14 branches that symbolize the departments of El Salvador, and their own future based on the peace, work and progress. Over of the base of the branches, there is a motto that says "God, Union, Liberty" (in Spanish) which makes the dream of each one of the Salvadorans. And on the extreme outside of the coat of arms these words says "Republic of El Salvador in Central America (República de El Salvador en la América Central)" which represents the place of the nation in one of the region of the Americas http://www.presidencia.gob.sv/simbolos-patrios/. Etymology The country is named by conquistador Pedro de Alvarado named the new province for Jesus Christ – El Salvador ("The Savior"). The full name was "Provincia De Nuestro Señor Jesus Cristo, El Salvador Del Mundo" ("Province of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Savior of the World"), which was subsequently abbreviated to "El Salvador" (The Savior). And since 7 of June 1915, the name is used officially. Nicknames El Salvador is nicknamed as "The tom-thumb of the Americas (El Pulgarcito de América)" due to the shortage of its land. Organizations and Affiliations * United Nations — Part of the International Community. * OAS — Part of the American Community for peace. * SICA and PARLACEN — Part of the Central American and Dominican Organization. * G77 — Part of the Third World community. History Politics Government Public Views Geography The country is divided into 14 departments, its largest city and its capital is San Salvador located in the middle of the Boquerón Volcano Valley. His area has a total of 8,124 sq mi (21,041 sq km), making him the 153th largest country in the world, and the smallest country in Central America https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/es.html. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 6.427 million people as the 109th populous country in the world. The geography of El Salvador consists of mostly mountains. But the country does a small, mainly flat coastal belt, and a central plateau. Relationships Parents * Spain — mother * France — aunt/uncle * Italy — aunt/uncle or grandfather * Greece — aunt/uncle or grandmother * Vatican — uncle/aunt * Romania — uncle/aunt * San Marino — uncle * Portugal — uncle/aunt Siblings * Mexico — brother/sister * Guatemala — close brother/sister and neighbor * Honduras — close brother/sister and neighbor * Nicaragua — close brother/sister and neighbor * Costa Rica — close sister * Panama — half-nephew/niece * Colombia — half-brother/sister * Ecuador — half-brother/sister * Peru — half-brother/half-sister * Bolivia — half-brother/sister * Argentina — halfbrother/sister * Chile — half-brother/sister * Paraguay — half-brother/sister * Dominican Republic — half-brother/sister * Cuba — half-brother/sister * Venezuela — half-brother/sister * United States of America — stepbrother * Belize — half-brother/sister * Equatorial Guinea — half-brother/sister * Philippines — brother/sister * Western Sahara — half-brother/sister Cousins * Brazil — cousin * Haiti — cousin Friends * Japan — asian friend * Kosovo — supports the independence from Serbia * Israel — ally of Middle East * Qatar — wishes it goes to the World Cup * Turkey — ally of Middle East * Egypt — ally of Middle East * South Korea — good ally of Korea Neutrals * Russia — Ex-Slavic Ally * China — Neutral Ally of Asia * Taiwan — Ex-Asian Ally Enemies * Hungary — extreme humiliation of 10-1 of World Cup 1982 * USSR — source of the Communist Ideology * Third Reich — invader of the World War II Opinions Extra(s) * Country Code: SV, SLV (Sometimes ES) * Religion: Catholic Church (57.1%), Protestantism (21.2%), No religion (16.8%) * Urbanization: 67% (4.2 Million People) * Social Progress Index: 83rd in the World (Out of 146) * Basic Human Needs: 97th in the World (out of 167) * Foundations of wellbeing: 77th in the world (out of 151) * Social Opportunities: 90th in the World (out of 166) * Health and Wellness: 78th in the World (Out of 170) * Personal Safety: 166th in the World (Out of 169) * Access to Education: 96th in the World (Out of 153) * Advanced Education: 112th in the World (Out of 170) * Illiteracy: 12% * Personal Freedom: 89th in the World (out of 168) * Personal Rights: 76th in the World (Out of —|—) * Freedom of Speech: 48th in the World (Out of 169) * Freedom of Religion: Very high * Tolerance and Inclusion: 101st in the World (Out of 168) * Tolerance for Minorities: 90th in the World * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 43.7% (38th out of 140 in the World) * Unemployment: 7% * Telephones: 9.7 Million * Mobile Phones: 8.6 Million * Internet Users: 1.7 Million Users * Websites: 24,070 Websites Trivia * El Salvador survived its own civil war for 12 years (1979 — 1992). * It survives natural disasters such as hurricanes and earthquakes. * It's the only Central American country where uses the US Dollar with Panama. * For El Salvador, using "Guanaco or Cuzcatleco" means slangy as the Salvadoran person. * El Salvador participated only in World War II to defend the Jewish people. * It's the only Central American country that has no access to the Caribbean Sea. References ru:Сальвадор Category:Country Category:The Americas Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries